The present invention relates to a racket handle for a racket, and more particularly to a shock-absorbing racket handle which effectively lessens shock waves when the racket hits the ball.
The handle of a regular racket for tennis, badminton or table tennis may be made in a solid or hollow structure of cylindrical or polygonal cross section, and then packed with a plastic tape for positive gripping with the hand. This structure of handle can not effectively absorb or lessen shock waves transmitted from the head of the racket when the racket hits the ball. Therefore, the user's hand tends to be injured by shock waves transmitted from the head of the racket during the game.
The present invention provides a shock-absorbing racket handle for a racket which effectively lessens shock waves transmitted from the racket when the racket hits the ball. According to the invention, grooves and solid blocks are alternatively arranged on the body of the racket handle in longitudinal direction, and longitudinal ribs are connected between each two adjacent solid blocks in a staggered manner. This arrangement effectively lessens shock waves transmitted from the head of the racket.